


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 29

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Slav is the whumpee, Gen, Needles, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Shiro (Voltron), Paralysis, Season 2, Whump, just imagine they're on an extra mission before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Shiro’s armored feet bang on the metal floor of the smuggler’s ship as he sprints, searching for any sign of Slav.
Relationships: Shiro & Slav (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 29

**Author's Note:**

> So today is Shiro's birthday so have more of him as he rescues our favorite and best paranoia boy!

Shiro’s armored feet bang on the metal floor of the smuggler’s ship as he sprints, searching for any sign of Slav. They were separated after an ambush thanks to _his_ carelessness. He hopes dearly that Slav doesn’t suffer for Shiro’s mistake.

He turns and spots Slav laid out on the ground in the distance, a tall alien standing above him with three eyes, a mohawk, and wearing a bizarre orange and magenta flight suit. Shiro quickly tucks behind a wall and analyses the situation. 

From his proximity he can hear Slav’s sobs as he mumbles _something_ but can’t make out the words. But he _can_ clearly see the tears pouring down Slav’s face, body unnaturally limp. He’s never seen Slav that still before (usually he fidgets or wraps around people) and it’s almost horrifying how wrong it looks.

Then the alien sneers about “all the trouble he’s caused” and kicks Slav in the stomach. Slav lets out a pained whimper but remains motionless.

Shiro feels anger bubble in his chest and lets it consume him. Galran arm glowing violet, he jumps from his hiding spot and charges.

The alien jolts to attention and fires a long thin needle from what looks like a crossbow attached to his arm and Shiro catches it with his right hand, letting the projectile burn up from the heat before tossing it aside. He lunges and grabs the alien’s face then lets the prosthetic heat up and do the rest, releasing his head a moment later. The alien collapses and Shiro heads for Slav.

“Re-reality 94,848,002,940,024,949 h-high probability of, of death from para-paralyzing agent--” Slav’s slurred rambles are interrupted by his own sobbing and more tears track down his face.

Alarmed at the sudden information, Shiro rests on his knees and checks over Slav for any wounds. He turns over the alien slightly, then gasps at the sight of a long, thin needle sticking out of where Shiro assumes the center of his spine is located. “Slav, it’s okay. I’m here now, everything’s going to be fine.” And he brushes some of the tears from Slav’s face.

Slav’s eyes are glassy and wet and he doesn’t register Shiro’s voice. He’s trembling like a leaf in the wind, muscles seizing and cramping with the strain of immobility. Even when Shiro gently picks him up to avoid jostling the needle further, Slav remains silent as his body continues to shiver.

Shiro swallows, some deep seated emotion threatening to overwhelm him at the sight of Slav so helpless and in so much pain. What Shiro wouldn’t give for him to suddenly rant again about probabilities or alternate realities or _anything_.

He opens his comms and arranges a rendezvous with the others before making his way to Black, Slav carefully held in his arms.


End file.
